


pull me out from inside

by orphan_account



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scott works for Tessa, Tessa the CEO, as if i'm wiritng ff about two fucking ice skaters, it's been almost a year since I've last written so good luck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Taffy stuck, tongue tied,Stuttered shook and uptight,Pull me out from inside.I am ready, I am ready,I am ready, I am fine"OrTessa is the CEO of Virtuous Intentions and Scott is her new employee





	1. one

_*Beep, beep, beep*_

 

‘Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck.’ followed by the sound of a person falling onto the floor echoing throughout her apartment wakes Tessa up. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she lifts her head, the aftermath of the alcohol causing her head spin, only to see jeans being hastily pulled up. She allows her head to fall back onto the pillow, letting a groan out as a wave of nausea curses through her. The man notices Tessa and can’t help but to let out a soft chuckle at her unhappiness.  

 

‘Sorry, I’ve got to run. I’m going to be late for my first day at work if I don’t leave now. Um, have a good day and feel better okay’ apologises the stranger, the gentle rumble of his voice filling the room. The man, his name sitting on the tip of her tongue _(Steven?_ Tessa thinks, _no, that’s not it)_ , finishes buttoning up his shirt and spins to leave. Just as he reaches the door, he twists around, raising his hand in goodbye and flashes her a charming smile before turning back around. _Fuck, he’s so hot, good job drunk me_ Tessa thinks as the slam of her front door carries out through her apartment.

 

Checking the clock, Tessa lets out a groan before dragging herself to the shower. As she’s standing in the bathroom, tugging her lace panties down, she catches sight of her chest in the mirror. Trailing from her sternum right down to her belly button, splashes of purple and red bruised skin paints her body. She can’t help the blush that floods her cheeks as memories of last night rise to the surface. Stepping into the shower, the hot water running over her body, Tessa allows her thoughts to drift back to last night. Sure she was too busy for a relationship, her company being the number one priority in her life but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t deserve a bloody good lay sometimes.

 

_They stumble through the door, his lips attached to hers, keys falling through the tips of her fingers as she winds a hand through his hair. She lets out a moan, allowing his tongue to slip through her lips, the taste of alcohol heavy on both their tongues._

 

_Pulling away, leaving them both panting, bodies pumped full of desire, Tessa mutters a simple ‘follow me’, before turning around to lead the pair to her bedroom._

 

_Desperate to keep her close as they walk down the hallway, his lips trail down her neck, placing hot, open kisses down the curve as his arms wrap around her waist. Her head rolls back as a sigh leaves her lips. He licks a stripe up her neck before blowing hot air onto the wet skin, causing her body to shiver in anticipation._

 

_As soon as they reach the bedroom, spinning around, her hands greedily sliding underneath his shirt, enjoying the way his abs tense under her touch. Soon he’s tugging her blouse over her head before continuing his assault down her neck towards her breasts._

 

_Grabbing the collar of his shirt, she pulls him down with a tug, his leg sliding between hers as their bodies crash into the linen. She can’t help but to roll her hips as his tongue flicks over her nipple, his hand quickly working to roll her other nipple in his fingertips. One of her hands winds its way into his hair and the other grips the bed sheet, the pleasure leaving her shamelessly begging for more._

 

_Opening her legs wider, he falls forward, his clothed groin brushing across her centre, leaving the two to both release a desperate moan and grind hard onto each other. One of his hands lightly trails down her body whilst the other stays focused on her perky nipples, switching between tugging and rolling it between his thumb and index finger._

 

_Pushing aside her damp panties, he eases a finger into her centre and Tessa can’t help but whimper into his mouth, desperate for more. He slowly pushes his finger in and out, watching as her hips chase more every time he withdraws his finger. He pushes in another finger, switching between quickly fucking her and taking his sweet time, watching her wither under his control. She starts to tighten around his fingers, her thrusts and moans escalating, and just as she’s about to cum, he pulls away._

 

_Any confusion is removed as his lips start to trail down her torso, hot kisses trickling down her sternum. He takes his time to leave marks down her chest, the red skin sending a rush of arousal to his cock. He slows once he reaches her navel, giving her piercing a tug with his teeth, causing Tessa to release a hiss of arousal. He continues to map his way down her body, stopping once he reaches her centre._

 

_In a bold move, he licks a big stripe up her wet cunt, ending at her clit where he takes it in his mouth. Switching between playfully biting and sucking her clit, Tessa can’t help but to release short moans. His tongue busy greedily licking at her aching core, Tessa finds herself stifling her cries as she chases release. Raising her hips to meet Scott’s lips, her climax builds before her. Pushing two thick fingers in, his tongue focusing on her swollen clit, Tessa’s orgasm crashes in a wave of heat through her body, a sob leaving her lips as she frantically grinds in pleasure._

 

_He pulls away, only to strip and grab a condom, her fingers rolling slowly rolling her clit whilst she waits. He hoists her thigh up, her leg wrapping around his waist, locking him in. His eyes meet hers, and after seeing a nod, he pushes in, her wetness coating his shaft. She cries out as he slowly starts to move inside of her, his cock filling her wet cunt with every thrust._

 

_‘Harder.’ He complies with her demand, his thrusts picking up pace as his hips slam into hers. Tessa lets out a whine as he pulls out of her, his shaft coated in wetness as manipulates her body so her hands and knees are pressing into her soft linen. Gripping her hips tight enough to leave bruises, he enters her with a soft groan. His hands glide up the divots in her back before settling back on her hips as she starts to thrust back into him. Their thrusts fasten, the couple releasing pants as they chase their orgasms. Tessa’s hand snakes back to her hip where she grabs his hand, guiding it to the base of her neck. Getting the hint, he grathers up her hair before giving a sharp tug causing her head to snap back whilst releasing a loud moan._

 

_‘You like that huh?’ She responds with a breathless ‘more’.  One of her hands leaves the mattress to trace circles around her clit as he starts to freely thrust into her. Scott lets out a big moan as his orgasm curses through him, Tessa’s following shortly, her body falling forward as the pleasure ricochets through her body, her skin alight with passion. Scott slowly pulls out and the two fall onto their backs, lying panting on the mattress. Soon, drowsiness washes over her and the last thing she’s aware of before falling asleep is him pulling the sheets up over her naked, sweaty body._

 

Water trickles down into her eyes, the slight sting pulling her out of the trance. In hopes of refocusing herself, she lathers up the loofah with body wash whilst making a mental checklist of her daily tasks.

 

She carries on with her morning routine, her thoughts drifting back to last night with an embarrassing frequency.

 

~~~

 

‘Oh great, Tessa you’re here!’ Kaetlyn’s voice rings out throughout the office. ‘The new editor HR hired is here and is waiting in the-’. ‘Virtuous Intentions, do you mind holding? Great thank you.’ She places the phone down before continuing with Tessa. ‘As I was saying, Scott Moir is here for his first day. I’ve shown him to his desk, oh yeah, by the way, I placed him next to Andrew, and he’s waiting there to meet you.’

 

Tessa reaches up and gives an appreciative squeeze to her shoulder. ‘Great, thanks Kaet. I’ll see you later yeah.’  

 

With the morning sun flitting throughout the office, Tessa heads towards her office, dumping her handbag on the desk and starting a pot of fresh coffee. She’s making her way bullpen, and that’s when she sees him. Spinning around to speak to Andrew is Scott, and not expecting to see such a familiar face, she can’t help the squeak that leaves her lips. Her new employee spins around in response to the noise and there he is, looking right back at her, with the same unmistakable, wide eyes which watched her cum last night.

 

_Fuck, she fucked her new editor._

 


	2. two

The reality of what’s happened starts to set in. Tessa feels the tentacles of anxiety beginning to crawl its way up her body, tightening, restricting, suffocating her. She feels the eyes of the office on her, heavy on her skin. She has no choice but to ignore the swell of panic rising in her chest.

 

Clearing her throat, a vain attempt to refocus, she sticks out a hand. ‘Scott Moir, I’m Tessa Virtue, CEO. It’s great to finally have you on board.’  

 

‘Ms Virtue, the pleasure is all mine.’ His hand meeting hers in a firm shake, his eyes wide, him undoubtedly feeling a similar sense of panic.

 

‘I’ll leave you in the capable hands of Andrew here. He’ll help settle you in and I’ll catch up with you both during the briefing.’ She says, nodding her head towards the taller gentleman who is leaning back in his chair, observing the stilted interaction.  

 

It’s when she sets off to her office that the panic truly sets in. Holy shit, she can’t believe she’s done this. She’s worked too hard, spent too many hours building this company from the ground up for it to be belittled by _sex_ of all things. It’s not like she’s that worried about her own team, they’re all people she trusts explicitly, but it’s everyone else

 

‘Okay, wait, Tessa, just slow down for a second.’ He grasps her shoulder, an attempt to get her to stop pacing down the office hallway. ‘We can’t do this here,’ she lets out in rushed whisper, ‘Come on, follow me to my office.’

 

Hanging her leather jacket on the back of her chair, she sits behind her desk, beckoning Scott to take a seat opposite. A blanket of awkwardness coats the room, leaving Scott to fiddle with his fingers as Tessa straightens an already aligned desk. _God,_ Tessa thinks, _what I’d give to be anywhere but here right now._

 

‘You can’t tell anyone we slept together.’ says Tessa, blurting out the first thought that runs through her mind.

 

A look of offence forms on Scott’s face. ‘I can assure you, I wasn’t planning on doing so.’ Scott says.

 

‘Scott, I need you to understand, this company is _everything_ to me. I have invested so much time, money and love into it, that it’s all I have.’ Tessa explains. ‘If word were to get out that we slept together, I would be absolutely ripped apart and undoubtedly labelled a slut, where you’d probably get a pat on the back for bagging the boss.’

 

‘So, um, well’ fumbles Scott. ‘What if we started over? Last night was great but this place seems even better and I don’t want our past to interfere with that. So for our careers sake, let’s say we don’t know each other and you’re just my boss who I definitely, absolutely have not seen naked.’

 

_Smooth, Scott, real smooth. You are a bloody good editor so this better be worth it._

 

‘Alright, you have a deal.’ Tessa sticks out her perfectly manicured hand, ‘Hi, Tessa Virtue, CEO of Virtuous Intentions.’ His warm hand enveloping hers, and with a shake he replies. ‘Scott Moir, Virtuous Intentions’ new editor. Pleasure is all mine.’ Tessa’s lips curl up, watching as he saunters out of her office, some of the anxiety in her chest having finally eased.

 

The sound of a notification breaks her out her thoughts, and she can’t help but let out a sigh when she reads the name of receiver. There is no way she is going to make this easy on her, when Kaitlyn wants the truth, she will get it.

 

 **Kaitlyn, 9:03am:** What the hell was that?

 **Tessa, 9:03am:** Context???

 **Kaitlyn, 9:03am:** You know what, don’t play dumb with me

 **Tessa, 9:04am:** I just thought he was someone I knew a long time ago, turns out I was wrong. That’s all.

 **Kaitlyn, 9:05am:** Sure…

 **Kaitlyn, 9:05am:** Seeing as you're my boss I suppose I should get to work. However, don't think for a second I won't bother you about it later. 

 

By some rarity, Tessa makes it through the day with minimal interaction with Scott. Whilst they had agreed to start over, there’s no denying it’s still awkward as hell. Sure, there was the staff briefing but aside from that she remained holed up in her office, focused on finalising the latest book release, sparing little time to remain panicked over Scott. 

 

Now, as the orange light of the setting sun signals the end of the day, Tessa makes her way out of her office. Stepping through the main building, a bark of laughter fills the air. She spots Scott leaning on Andrew’s desk, sleeves rolled up and arms crossed as his eyes crinkle at whatever quip Andrew made.

 

Just as she almost slips out unseen like the professional boss she is, Andrew’s voice calls out after her. ‘Hey Tessa, when you get a chance can check out the concepts for the Davis cover?’

 

‘No problem. See you boys later.’ Just as she’s about to leave, she hears a ‘Bye Ms Virtue’. She turns her head back to see Scott giving her a small wave, paired with a soft smile. Tessa can’t help but to give a quick wave back before heading down to the car park.

 

The next morning, the building is quiet as she walks in and it’s when she flicks on her office lights that she notices what is on her desk. A cup of coffee stands tall, attached to it a post it note. With a curious hand, she picks up the note. There, in a messy scrawl, a telltale sign it’s from someone who scribbles notes all day long, lies a message.

 

_Hey Tessa, here’s a coffee to say sorry for yesterday (and also to say hello to new beginnings). Scott._

 

Sticking her head out of her office, she spots the faint glow coming from the staff kitchen. Grabbing the coffee, she makes her way over there to see Scott making himself a tea.

 

‘Scott?’ She says. He twists to face her and she lifts the coffee as if to say thank you. His left eye drops down into a wink and the pair stand in the kitchen, sipping their drinks, a comfortable silence filling the room as they let the day come to a gentle start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while to get out! Was busy doing life stuff you know. Hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> title and summary lyrics is from the song Colorblind by Counting Crows 
> 
> anyways somehow this happened, did not peg myself as one to be writing fic about VM yet here we are.  
> so this is gonna be a ride, come along from the journey!  
> I would love to hear your thoughts and constructive criticism is always welcomed!!


End file.
